A Life-Long Love
by CelticMyst777
Summary: A short love story between Faramir and Eowyn which is set a decade after the events of "The Return of the King".


**A Life-long Love:**

Looking out upon the verdant hills surrounding Gondor, Faramir gazed in wonder at the natural beauty surrounding him. In the decade following the final battle for Middle Earth, nature had replenished its splendour, as evidenced by the lush countryside that now blanketed Gondor in a sea of emerald green. Even the harsh, mountainous terrain of nearby Mordor was softened by purple sprigs of heather growing wild along its rugged crags.

Faramir turned to the sound of childish laughter. He spied his sons, Gordon and Ethan sword fighting near the stables, while his redhead daughter, Merryn, looked up at him from his side.

"Father, she asked expectantly, "Will you be able to find Mama?"

Swinging his concerned daughter up into his arms, Faramir replied tenderly, "Aye lass, I'll find her. Now, you return to your brothers, and make sure they heed my warnings about playing fairly."

"Yes Father," Merryn replied, scampering off with her auburn curls flying about her face...

Faramir returned his focus to the ancient oak wood. All morning, Eowyn had been trying to get his attention through various well-planned schemes. The last of which, saw him drenched to the skin. (A bucket of water had dumped its contents upon him from its unnatural position above his chamber door). Whilst drying his red-gold curls by the open window, Faramir spied a glimpse of his impulsive lady, as she raced across the green meadow to the thick oak woods beyond. He grinned when he realised that she was heading towards their secret forest hideaway...

Now, as he dashed across the lush countryside himself, Faramir smiled in awe at the effectiveness of Eowyn's schemes. She always succeeded in shaking him out of his despondent moods such as when he became too engrossed in the affairs of state. However, schemes always have consequences for their instigator. This was a reality which Faramir was very keen to bring home to Eowyn right now.

Reaching the glade where an ancient Elven ruin still remained, Faramir slowed his pace to carefully survey his surroundings. It was too quiet. Suddenly, he heard the faintest rustling ahead. Slowly, he edged his way forward.

"Eowyn?" He called, trying to make his voice sound stern. "If you know what's good for you, you had better show yourself right now!" He waited for her response, but there was no reply. "Eowyn", he repeated more threateningly.

Somewhere above him, he heard a stifled giggle, before an oak leaf slowly descended to the forest floor below. Whipping his eyes up to scan the old oak tree, his gaze spotted the form of his impish wife, who was perched comfortably on a sturdy branch. In her hand, Eowyn held several acorns that she proceeded to toss at him. Glaring at her laughing blue eyes, he stated, "Right then, lass, you've asked for it!"

Skilfully, he scaled the tree and easily reached the sturdy, flat branch where his wife sat. Then, without more than a fleeting glance at her, he deftly swept her lithe form across his solid lap. Gripping her firmly about the waist with one hand, he used his free hand to raise the hem of her gown. Once he had tucked the velvet material high upon her back, he glanced down at his favourite part of female anatomy. Her bottom quivered in anticipation beneath the somewhat protection of her flimsy pantalets. With skilled fingers, Faramir intentionally took his time untying the ribbons before slowly sliding the pantalets down to her knees.

Taking a deep breath, Faramir savoured the delightful view beneath his gaze. He took this long moment to just gaze tenderly, at the mound of pale flesh presented before him. Then, upon seeing tiny goose bumps popping up like mushrooms across Eowyn's quivering cheeks, Faramir began to massage each section of her nether region. He heard her contented sighs as he continued his gentle ministrations.

Then, just she began to relax completely under his intoxicating spell; Faramir slapped her smartly with an open palm. Eowyn verbally responded with the words, "Oh...Faramir!"

Smirking down at her, Faramir replied, "You have been begging for a sound spanking all morning, my darling, and I mean to make this one most memorable!" He punctuated each word with a firm slap.

Beneath him, Eowyn was beginning to enjoy receiving the spanking, as much as Faramir relished delivering it. As the slaps continued to land on all the right areas, Eowyn arched her bottom up to meet the blows. It had been so long since Faramir had shown such physical attention to her derriere. Eowyn intended to savour every moment of this intimate session.

For an unmeasurable time, the two lovers continued their romantic tryst, unwatched by human eyes. Everything around them remained still, except for the rhythmic flow of a nearby stream, which seemed to run in time to the musical beat that Faramir played upon his wife's bottom. For a while, the two influential rulers in Middle Earth need not concern themselves with other people's problems. This was their time.

Faramir paid close attention to the subtle reddening in Eowyn's cheeks. He knew just when to tip her gently forward, in order to have full access to her tender sit spots. Re-commencing his steady assault, Faramir succeeded in bring about audible responses from Eowyn. After this region had been warmed thoroughly for several minutes, Faramir felt Eowyn go limp across his lap.

"Now, my love," he began, massaging the heat evenly across her bottom. "Have you had enough for the time being?"

"Yes, tis enough, Faramir," gasped the sated Eowyn in reply.

"I regret that I have been remiss in attending to you in such a fashion for too long. But not anymore!" Faramir stated, finishing up with one final slap before re-adjusting his lady's under things.

Eowyn slowly sat herself up, as Faramir pulled her into a loving embrace. She gazed up into the tender grey eyes of her husband, before impulsively throwing her arms around his neck and meeting his passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Faramir swept her up into his arms, as they slid down the smooth trunk of that old oak tree.

Upon reaching the solid ground, Faramir settled Eowyn upon her feet once more. Then, the couple exchange a knowing look, before racing each other back across the green meadow to the White City. With no time to delay, their heightened hormones drove them on to the seclusion of their private chamber. The servants just smiled at each other, as their master and his lady scooted by. Upon locking the chamber door, Faramir swept his lady up into his arms again, before carrying her over to their bed, where the life-long lovers re-consummated their love for one another...


End file.
